Dogfight
by shouldbecleaning
Summary: Handsome is as handsome does.
1. Chapter 1

**Loosely based on the film Dogfight, c1991 staring River Phoenix and Lili Taylor, released by Warner Bros. The premise stuck with me, not only because of the death of River Phoenix a couple years later but because of the loveliness of Lili Taylor. I wrote down the title and a brief outline a few years ago while story plotting and decided to finish it for the Midnight Delight NYE contest. Yeah, that didn't happen, too much real life got in the way; obviously, if I'm just now posting it in March. So instead, I offer this story up as a birthday present to all of us March babies.**

**The chapters are short but this story will post daily until it is finished on a very special day. Reminder, this is a work of fiction. I have tried to stay true to the time period but I have taken some artistic licence with a few bits and pieces.**

**Thank you to LizziePaige for the banner and the pre-reading. **

**A big thank you to the lovely Beachcomberlc for wading through a myriad of errors to make this story readable.**

_**Chapter 1**_

She was used to being overlooked. Every once in a while someone would notice her and they'd try not to stare, but for the most part, Bella Swan travelled through life with near-invisibility. From her current position on her knees, she listened with horror as the boys talked. Steeling herself and her emotions, she didn't react to their conversation, but let it wash over her, leaving a grimy trail across her skin.

"So, the winner gets to be president of the fraternity next year and wins the pool? How much money are we talking here?"

There were five of them in the fitting area, all getting new suits before college started again in a few weeks. The young man Bella was measuring kept moving, shifting from foot to foot as she tried to pin the hem of his gabardine trousers. Swan's Menswear was the premier tailor shop in town, using the finest fabrics and hand sewing every stitch. Bella's Uncle Charlie would not appreciate her sticking a pin into the ankle of a well-paying customer, even if deserved.

"Please hold still, sir." Her quiet voice was ignored as the overgrown boys chatted.

"With everyone ponying up fifty bucks, last year's winner got over a grand. A few years ago, the pot was over two thousand. It all depends how many join in. So, what do you say? Want to ring in 1961 with a bang, Emmett, Jasper, Mike, and Edward? Are you in?"

Bella didn't need to look up to see that they all agreed. The gentleman she was pinning cheered when they all said they were in. None of them noticed the girl stand up and leave the room. Tyler was the last to be measured and hemmed. Mr. Swan came back into the room and let them know when they could expect their suits to be ready. The other four wandered to the front of the store as Tyler changed back into his tennis whites before they went to the club for lunch.

She wasn't there the day most of them picked up their freshly tailored suits. However, she was working behind the curtains the day the last one came in. He was painfully handsome and spoke in a soft voice. Bella remembered him as the one who held still the best for her, as if he realized she was there pinning his hem, unlike the others.

"I'm sorry I'm late with the last payment, Mr. Swan. It was very kind of you to let me pay installments. I think this should cover the last of it."

"Very good, Edward. I was happy to help. Your father has been a good customer over the years; I was sorry to hear he had fallen on hard times."

"Things are much better now. I received a partial scholarship for my last two years of college and with my prospects, Father insisted I have one of your suits now that I've stopped growing. It will last me well until I'm my own man out in the banking world."

"Your father doesn't want you to follow in his footsteps and be a lawyer as well?"

"No, it seems I'm more inclined to numbers than arguing. I don't like confrontation."

"Stay away from tailoring then, my boy. Lots of fighting over seams and hemlines. Not to mention when it comes time to pay the bill. Anyway, here's your suit. If you need any further alterations, my niece is one of the best in the city. I'll make sure she's the one to look after you."

"Thank you, Mr. Swan. Good day."

Blushing crimson at her uncle's compliments, Bella went back to work. Her uncle's shop was her favourite job of the four she was currently juggling. Five, if one were to count the occasional baby-minding she did from time to time. However, Bella desperately needed the money; every penny she earned was earmarked for something important. She was close to her goal, perhaps one more year and she'd have enough.

Now that she had noticed the beautiful boy she began to see him everywhere, taunting her with his perfection. He was tall and slim, where she was not. His features were pleasingly arranged and the correct size for his face, hers were not. He came from money, he had style and grace; all Bella had were problems.

The first time he seemed to notice her was when the bakery was short-staffed one Saturday morning. Aro, her boss, had begged her to help out at the counter instead of making pastries in the back. Bella liked working in the back away from all the customers. People in general weren't kind to someone like her, with the way she looked and moved. Not in this day and age when ladies were supposed to be cultured and refined, elegant like Jackie Kennedy. Bella was no Jackie Kennedy.

Helping several customers as quickly as she could, Bella eyed the line at the bakery door. It seemed endless. His copper hair could just be seen over the other heads in line. Bella hoped that she would be excused back to the kitchen by the time he reached the counter, but it was to no avail. When it was his turn, she had to be the one to wait on him, fate made sure of that. He barely glanced at her, rattling off his order with ease. It was a huge order of cookies and pastries for a tea party at their sister sorority. He tried to make her laugh and engage her a bit, but Bella stuck to her task. She tied his boxes and tallied his order.

Edward's mother had always insisted he use his best manners when dealing with those under him. A man should be judged by the way he treats those who serve him, not by those he serves. He tried to catch the eye of the girl helping him to show his sincere thanks, but she wouldn't look past his chin. Her apron and uniform was different than the other girls working behind the counter. The name _Bella_ was stitched in blue across the bib, so he made sure to thank her by name.

Bella let out a sigh of relief when he left. She helped out for another twenty minutes before she was allowed back to her station. She didn't see him again for a couple of weeks.

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My goodness. I had no idea how many people had seen and loved Dogfight. I hope I can do the film justice with my own spin.**

_**Chapter 2**_

A few evenings during the week, Bella worked at the cinema, cleaning the theatre between showings. This job paid the least, but she got to watch the films and take home any leftover popcorn at the end of the day. Quite often the popcorn was her dinner, saving her a bit of money. She could hear the shrill voice of his date sniping at him through the theatre doors as she finished her final sweep before the next showing.

"I can't believe you brought me here. You know I wanted to go dancing, Edward. Not to this boring film. And not even a first run film. _Inherit the Wind_ has been out for ages, why couldn't we go to that new comedy, _Let's Make Love_? Marilyn Monroe is in that one. You know, other guys I've been out with say I look like Marilyn. I'd bet one of them would take me dancing."

"I'm sorry, Lauren, but I can't afford dancing right now. I thought you'd be interested in the movie. It's supposed to be very good. You told me you were thinking of law school and I thought a courtroom drama would be right up your alley."

"I'm only thinking of law school if I don't catch a rich husband first. That's the whole purpose of university, Edward."

Bella opened the door and allowed them entrance. The girl flounced ahead of him, hurrying to get a good seat. Bella could guess Edward would be getting nothing more than a kiss on the cheek at the end of this date. Pity, he looked rather kissable to her. He mumbled a thank you as he passed her. She didn't see him do a double take and stare after her for a moment before he found his date.

She saw him again at the bakery; he was at a table with a coffee and a plate of beignets she had made that morning. Bella watched him as she refilled the pastry case. She didn't think he saw her, but she drank him in. The kitchen was exceptionally warm and she felt sticky. Bella ducked her head and tried her best to stay in the kitchen for the rest of her shift.

Much to her dismay, she dreamed about the beautiful boy from time to time. The dream would end as soon as she held her hand out to take his as music swelled in the background. In the dreams, he looked past her marred face and misshapen body. He looked at her; her soul, not her facade. He was laughing with her, at something droll and witty she had said, not at the way she looked. She invariably woke up crying when she had those dreams.

Bella knew she wasn't pretty. She hadn't been pretty before the accident that killed her parents and brother. She knew she had been plain, but pleasant looking. More importantly, she had been happy.

Now a thick scar ran down her face, causing her lower lip to droop. Her nose was mangled, having been improperly set in the mayhem that followed the accident. Her leg shattered in three places, leaving her with a slight limp. The time she had to spend confined to her bed made her gain weight which seemed to settle in her breasts, making her out of proportion and unable to find well-fitting clothes. She didn't have the money to spend on good clothes. Bella made her own wardrobe from remnants.

There was a surgeon in New York City who had agreed to help her. His nephew had also been killed in the accident. Bella had been the lone survivor. He'd visited the hospital while she was recovering. Bella knew it was exceedingly kind of him to offer this service, but she still had to pay to get there and stay for however long it would take to recuperate.

Her Uncle Charlie helped out where he could, but didn't have much money saved and while his business was popular, tailoring never made much money. The family of the driver had paid her medical bills while she was in the hospital out of guilt. Bella scrimped and saved as much as she could, taking every job that would hire her. She slept in a room above Uncle Charlie's store. She was tired, but determined.

Her looks and determination to change them left little time for men. Not many men noticed her or even wanted to notice her. There were a few dates, a fumbled kiss or two before the accident but now, there was hardly ever even eye contact. Bella created a shell, a shield around herself. She knew she was ugly, she didn't need anyone to tell her that.

Edward began coming to the bakery more often. At first, he just sat reading the paper or sometimes a book. As time wore on he turned his chair and watched the counter. He always seemed to be smiling when Bella came out of the kitchen. She wondered which of the girls she worked with he was courting. One rainy Saturday, she caught his eye and he waved at her. She quickly turned to look behind to see the object of his interest. There was no one else around her. He waved again. Bella stopped and stared at him for a moment before disappearing back into the kitchen, toward safety. She begged someone else to fill the cases for the rest of the day after that.

At the end of her shift, Bella buttoned her cardigan and shoved her ugly green hat on her head. It wasn't her style and she didn't like the colour, but she wore it anyway. It kept her head warm and had been given to her for free. The days had turned colder and shorter as fall began to turn to winter. She felt both sticky and dusty from a long day of baking. She left the bakery through the back door for the short walk home, carrying a bag with a loaf of over-baked bread and a couple of misshapen sweet treats. It was the best part of this job, taking home unsellable goods. Bella now had plenty to eat tomorrow.

She walked down the length of the alley towards the street. At the mouth of the alley there were three men, lounging and smoking. Bella had seen them there before. They usually let her pass without bother, laughing at her after she had turned the corner. She could smell the alcohol on them as she walked past.

"It's a pity about the rest of her, but man, look at those tits."

"Just put that bag over her head, then you can screw her."

"Damn, she sure is ugly'"

Their voices followed her as she walked. Always the same banter, the same insults about how she looked. Not that any of them were anything to write home about. Dirty, bloated and scraggly wastes, all three of them. One of them always wore his Army jacket; Bella guessed he was the oldest. Home from the war in Korea with a corporal's insignia on his arm and spending his time drunk, hanging out in alleys insulting poor girls. It made Bella sad as much as it made her angry. A soldier should be a gentleman, not an ass. It took less time for their voices to carry off in the wind than it took for Bella to put their awful comments about her out of her mind.

**Thank you for reading. Thank you to Beachcomberlc and LizziePaige for their help.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the chapter snafu yesterday. My goodness but the buttons on my phone are tiny, making it hard to see which one to press to upload.**

_**Chapter 3**_

Halfway through her next Saturday at the bakery, her boss called her to the counter to help out again. She stayed at the end of the bakery cases, closest to the kitchen door and helped bag and box pastry orders. She didn't see Edward in his usual seat or in the line. Bella was shocked to find she missed the sight of him, that one glimpse she got every week. Work dragged after that. She left work that day a bit later than usual, but with a half dozen cheese buns, four sausage rolls and a cherry pie with a singed edge. Her boss let her take one of the bakery boxes for the pie when she promised to bring it back clean. He'd have to charge her ten cents otherwise and she couldn't afford that, not at eighty cents per hour for her wage.

Only two of the usual men were hanging out at the mouth of the alley. They weren't content to just tease her today. They saw her with a bakery box and decided they were hungry. One of them snatched the box from her hand, the other tripped her. Bella landed hard into a dirty puddle as the men laughed.

"Hey, leave her alone." Bella scrambled to lean against the closest wall and waited for the men to leave. She knew from experience they'd tire of bothering her soon enough. The cool water soaked from her skirts through her stockings and chilled her skin. She could hear running feet but didn't dare look up, not yet, not until she was sure they were gone.

"You okay? Bella?" She couldn't place the voice. She didn't think it was Jimmy who worked in the bakery as a dishwasher or Liam, her kitchen boss and head baker. A hand came into her field of vision; it wasn't covered in flour or waterlogged, but she took hold of it anyway. If it wasn't someone offering to help, the worst they could do was push her down again. Standing, she chanced a look at her saviour and was surprised to find Edward, the handsome boy smiling at her as if he liked her.

Bella dropped his hand as quickly as she could. His hand was quite warm and she wanted to hold it longer, absorb all the heat, maybe press it to her face.

"Thank you." She was polite, but brief. She didn't want to tarry in the alleyway, wet and cold, nor did she want to delay him any longer. She brushed her skirt to make sure it wasn't tucked up or sticking out funny. The thick felt sometimes had a mind of its own and one of its redeeming qualities was the shade of brown that hid almost all stains. Bella knew she'd be able to clean it and dry it overnight and wear it to work tomorrow. Her blue skirt was not as serviceable. She saved that for more formal occasions or better-paying jobs.

"Wait. Let me walk you home. They might still be around." His voice was hopeful.

"I don't know you."

"I'm much nicer than those other guys. I promise to keep you safe."

"I still don't know you." Bella checked her bag of food. The paper bag hadn't gotten wet and the baked goods inside were a little battered, but still edible. She started walking towards home.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I'm a student at the university. I've been coming to the bakery every weekend for the past month. I waved to you last week, but you didn't wave back," he called from behind her. She didn't turn her head as she left the alley.

Bella walked as quickly as she could, with her head down. The cold made her limp more pronounced and painful.

"I saw you at the cinema too." Bella jumped. Edward was silently walking a step behind her.

"And I think I know you from somewhere else. It's been bothering me. I keep searching the campus, but I haven't seen you around there."

"I'm not a student."

"Oh, well, I'll stop looking for you there. You walk really quickly, you know."

"Not to be rude, but I didn't ask you to walk me home."

"I know, but I wanted to make sure you were safe. I find you intriguing."

Bella rolled her eyes. She wanted to cuss at him, but she was raised to be polite.

She stopped outside Swan's Menswear and fished her key out of her skirt pocket.

"Thank you for seeing me home, Edward. I'm here safe and hopefully this time with me will quash your intrigue."

"You're not overly friendly, are you?"

"I work too much to have friends. Good day." Sticking her key in the lock, she opened the door and dashed around it. She chanced a look at him to find his still-smiling face. Even her attempts at being rude didn't seem to turn him away. He held up his hand and waved at her, calling a cheery, 'See you soon' as she closed the door.

From then on, he seemed to show up almost everywhere. He was at the bakery's back door when she got off work and outside the cinema each night when she finished. He did not succeed in finding her at Swan's, but he did follow her to Reverend Carlisle's where she kept house for the aging minister three days a week. The bothersome boy had a long chat with Reverend Carlisle while Bella scrubbed the kitchen and made meals. He helped her with the tea service, smiling like he had won the lottery.

Bella found herself warming up to the idiot boy, listening to him talk about his studies and his family. He was an only child, his mother offered piano lessons and his father was a lawyer. He himself was going to school for business, focusing on the mathematics of business, accounting, economics, that kind of thing. Edward tried to engage Bella in conversation, peppering her with questions. She gave him one word answers at first, keeping her cards close to her ample chest. But then one word led to two, and soon enough she was having conversations with him without even realizing what she was doing. She started to look forward to seeing him. On Halloween, he gave her a small piece of fudge folded in wax paper his mother had made for the neighbourhood children. He inquired as to her plans for Thanksgiving, hinting at the idea of inviting her to his family's celebration. However, Bella had plans with her uncle.

Edward asked Bella for a date seven times before she agreed to a cup of coffee after work one day. He made her laugh and forget. He made her head spin. The coffee shop was dim and no one questioned why the attractive boy was with the unfortunate-looking girl. Their second date, Edward brought Bella a small bouquet of flowers. At the end of the date, he hugged her for the first time. On the third date, he kissed her on the cheek. Bella floated up the stairs to her apartment. She didn't crash down to earth again until she woke up the next morning. She felt like a fool for allowing him into her life, but she couldn't help herself; she liked him.

**Thank you for reading. Thank you to Beachcomberlc and LizziePaige for their help.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am pleased to inform the many of you who were worried about the fate of the bakery box that there was no damage and Bella returned it successfully. **_

_**Chapter 4**_

Classes finished for the semester two weeks before Christmas. Edward took Bella skating after her day at the rectory. Over hot cocoa afterwards, he handed her a small box he had tucked in his coat pocket. The scarf he gave her was garnet coloured silk that clashed with her green and brown plaid coat and brown felt skirt, but she loved it. She kissed him on the cheek and he stole a swift kiss of his own on her lips. As they walked home, he mentioned not being able to be around as much for the next while. His parents had projects for him and he had to study for exams.

When they reached her door, they stood in front of it just gazing at each other. Edward drew a deep breath and said the words Bella had expected of him since they first met.

"Bella, my fraternity is having a ball on New Year's Eve. Would you do me the honour of being my date?"

Bella looked down, schooling her face before giving him what she hoped was a winning smile.

"Thank you, Edward, for asking me. I'd love to go." She boldfaced lied to him. She let him kiss her properly and then said goodnight. Edward didn't look as triumphant as Bella thought he would. If anything, he looked a little sad when they parted.

Bella didn't sleep that night. She paced the floor and planned. By morning she had a headache and a new resolve.

First order was a trip to the bank. Bella withdrew thirty dollars of her hard-earned money. Next she ran errands that found her at the library, the fabric store, and finally to a ladies' dress shop. She hid off to the side of the counter until the clerk was alone to speak with her. They had met before when the store owner had run out of some notions and had come over to borrow from her Uncle Charlie. The clerk, Rosalie, had spent an hour rooting through bins of buttons and bias tape to find what they needed when their delivery ran short. Rosalie chatted with Bella as if they were old friends and hugged her when they found everything on their list. When they returned the goods, Rosalie had included a new, gold thimble for Bella as a token of thanks. Rosalie was as close to a friend as Bella had. She was taller than Bella and slim, blond, and elegant where Bella was thick, short and misshapen.

Bella told Rosalie what she needed and why. Rosalie showed Bella to the back room and introduced her to their apprentice seamstress, Alice. Rosalie left the two of them alone and went back to the counter to call the owner of the shop, Miss Esme.

Alice was a bit on the peculiar side, but friendly and knowledgeable. She had short black hair that stood on end upon her head, much like she had been dangling upside down for a long time. Her lips were full and crimson, giving her a pouting look that was in contrast with her pointed, elfin chin. When she spoke, she did so with her eyes closed but whenever she was quiet, her eyes were open wide with a look of wonder to them. Their colour was unusual, not blue or green but a kind of silvery grey Bella had never seen before. Alice wasn't what Bella would call pretty, but she was striking-looking.

Miss Esme breezed into the room just as Alice finished the sketch of the dress Bella envisioned. Closing the shop temporarily, Rosalie joined them in the back room and Bella told them the whole story. A deal was struck. In exchange for Alice's service cutting and piecing the dress, Bella would work over the Christmas season helping them with hems and seam repair work. Miss Esme threw in the stiff petticoats Bella would need, and offered to lend her a pair of heels for the evening. Rosalie had a pretty jewelled clutch and a wool cloak to lend, as well as offering to help Bella with her makeup and hair the day of the ball.

Then Miss Esme took Bella's arm and led her to a car and driver waiting outside. Bella hadn't been to the large department store in many years and never to the ladies' section hidden in the back. Miss Esme did all the talking and Bella soon found herself in a thin wrapper being measured for a girdle. With the price of the undergarments and the fabric, thread and notions for the dress Bella was left with pennies, but in the long run it would be worth the extra hours she had to work.

Bella began to set her alarm earlier each day. If she was organized, she could hem a skirt before work at the rectory and two dresses after, if she hurried her cleaning. Reverend Carlisle didn't mention or mind as she rushed around him. He smiled to himself, glad the sombre girl had something that seemed to energize her, especially this close to the holidays. When Bella finished for the day, he handed her a small wrapped present and a card. Bella thanked him and wished the kindly minister a Merry Christmas. With holiday mass and many different offers of meals, Bella wasn't needed at the rectory for well over a week. Reverend Carlisle would be tended by his flock.

Dividing her time between celebrating with her uncle and his family and sewing, the Christmas week went by quickly. Alice finished Bella's dress by the twenty-ninth, leaving Bella more than enough time to take care of the hem. Miss Esme slipped her ten dollars for the extra work she had done for the shop and offered her work anytime she wanted. Bella added the ten to the five Reverend Carlisle had given her as a year-end bonus. His present to her was a thin gold circle pin, inlaid with clear and blue cut glass. From a distance, the brooch could be mistaken for diamonds and sapphires. Bella knew there was no way the reverend would give her jewels like that, but she was overjoyed with the present. The pin would be set off nicely by the steel grey of her watered silk dress.

**Thank you for reading. Thank you to Beachcomberlc and LizziePaige for their help.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've added a picture of the dress Bella is wearing in my facebook group, shouldbecleaning stories (so original and clever, that name). I know many of you are worried for Bella, but let's just see what happens at the dance, shall we?**

_**Chapter 5**_

Waking up late on New Year's Eve did not help Bella's nervous bad mood. The extra hour's rest only served to make her feel more pressured. Rose came to her apartment and helped Bella with some makeup and hairstyling. The dress fit like a dream. The width of the skirts showcased Bella's trim waistline. The deep shawl neckline drew the eye away from her ample breasts to her decolletage where a simple gold chain rested at the hollow of her throat. Bella had objected when Rose had dusted her neck and upper chest with a fine shimmery powder, but Rose insisted the effect would be lovely under the dim lights of the ball. The pin from Reverend Carlisle was fastened over Bella's heart. Nearly ruining her makeup with tears, Bella thanked Rose for her help and the loan of a pair of cocktail length gloves. One last check of her skirts and stocking seams was all she had time for as Edward knocked on her door.

Rosalie hid in the bathroom as Bella opened the door for her date. Although she knew he was lying, she let his compliment of her looks tickle her heart. For a moment she pretended she was pretty and deserving of his praise. At least she knew her outfit was. They had done a wonderful job on her dress and she knew from the neck down she looked fine.

Edward had a corsage for her wrist, something Bella hadn't expected. She was touched by the sentiment. He was trying to be a good date, she guessed. Even with the inevitable outcome, he did go through the motions well. It felt such a pity, for he was handsome and had the capability to pretend to be sweet.

"I didn't know you had to order there ahead of time. I thought the florist would just have some ready. I'm sorry it's not a real flower and that my mother made it. I'll get you real flowers for our next ball, I promise." The look on his face was so sincere Bella almost believed him.

She held out her hand and he tied the corsage to her wrist. It had overlapping petals of white silk with a brooch in the centre, shiny with cut glass and paste pearls. It was lovely and complemented her dress.

"Thank you. And please thank your mother for me as well. It's perfect."

"I helped. I cut out the petals from a scarf she gave me and she sewed it together. Shall we?" He picked up the dress coat Rosalie had lent and held it open for Bella. As she buttoned it up, he reached for her slipper bag and looped the string around his hand. After Bella had locked her door, Edward offered her his arm and they were off to the dance. Rosalie would slip out a few minutes later, just in time to see Edward help Bella into his father's fancy black car.

There were lots of people at the ballroom and Edward was greeted loudly when he and Bella walked in the room. A nine-piece band played jazz softly on the stage as white-gloved waiters whirled around with trays of punch and champagne. A few of Edward's fraternity brothers smirked at Bella as he introduced her, but most were polite enough. Bella was happy they arrived shortly before the dinner so their mingling time was brief.

Edward and Bella were seated at a table for eight close to the stage. Edward shook hands and introduced his brothers at the table. Ben was a shorter man, with jet black hair slicked back and thick with grease. His date, Angela, was at least six feet tall if she was an inch. She was the tallest girl Bella had ever met. One could tell at a glance she was uncomfortable with her height; Angela's shoulders curled in protectively and she kept her eyes averted. She was rail-thin and boney, but Bella could see she had the most lovely cheekbones and warm cinnamon brown eyes behind her cat's eye glasses. Emmett was a brick of a man, tall and husky. His date, Jessica, was freckle-faced and silly. Her brown hair was frizzy and her front teeth bucked. Jessica was overly cheerful and woefully naive about the purpose of the evening. Next was Jasper, who Bella remembered as being one of the nicer men she hemmed that day months ago when the fraternity brothers came in. He seemed unsure of himself and smiled awkwardly at Bella and shook her hand. He introduced his date as Maria, but quickly told everyone she didn't speak English. She was dressed in a thick lace gown with a lace veil covering her hair. She would have been lovely by the day's standard if not for the thick single eyebrow across her forehead, large mole on her cheek and very wide hips.

Bella looked around the room and was fairly certain Edward would win the contest.

The meal was fine, nothing special, but a standard chicken dinner. The drinks were rather watery, but there were lots of them. Dessert was an ambrosia, far too heavy with coconut, but tasty. Bella let the fun of the evening wash over her, enjoying it while she could. Edward held out his hand and asked her to dance. The band began to play some rock and roll and more kids piled onto the dance floor. Waiters pushed the tables closer together and made more room for dancing. Some of the more dexterous dancers jived and a couple tried to do the Lindy like their parents would have. Edward led Bella in a simple box step. He had good rhythm, but wasn't a creative dancer. It was the first time Bella had ever danced with a man who was not her father.

They danced closer together as the night grew longer. Nearing midnight there wasn't an inch of space to be found between their bodies. Edward hummed along with the music and Bella pressed her ear to his chest, listening to the rumble there tempoed by his heartbeat.

She wished the night would end here while everything was fine and everyone happy.

It didn't. Waiters began to pass champagne around again, getting ready for the countdown. Everyone gathered in front of the band as the lead singer called out the numbers as they neared the end of the year. A loud cheer, a quick drink and every guy planted a kiss on his girl. Edward beamed at Bella and wished her a Happy New Year before kissing her soundly. He pulled back with a grin before leaning in and kissing her again.

**Thank you for reading. Thank you to Beachcomberlc and LizziePaige for their help.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please refrain from setting the main characters of this story aflame before you've read the whole thing. Thank you.**

_**Chapter 6**_

About ten minutes after New Year's, by the time the champagne had been drunk and _Auld Lang Syne_ sung, Tyler bounded onto the stage.

"Brothers, may I have your attention? We're holding a quick meeting in the next room. Ladies, if you don't mind our absence, we'll be back for one last dance in five minutes."

Edward squeezed Bella's hand and walked away, following his fraternity brothers into the other room. The girls milled around, some went to the ladies' room to powder their noses or stretch their legs. Bella took the chance to rest her feet. It would be a long long walk home when the night was over.

The brothers took more than five minutes. The volume in the ballroom increased with each passing extra minute the boys were gone. Finally, fifteen minutes later they started to trickle in. Edward was in the middle of the group, huge grin on his face and his arms thrown around the shoulders of Jasper and Emmett. As they made their way closer to the women, several of the boys patted the group on the back or requested a hand shake. Emmett and Jasper left Edward in front of Bella and went to find their own dates. The band struck up a slow ballad as couples began to take to the floor. Edward held his hand out to Bella with an unvoiced question in his eyes. For the last time, she slid her hand in his and followed.

The singer did his best Johnny Mathis imitation singing _Chances Are. _Edward hummed along with the music as he led Bella around the dance floor. The lights caught on Bella's corsage as her wrist lay on Edward's shoulder. Bella planted her feet and waited for Edward to notice she was no longer dancing with him. The falseness of the whole evening had taken its toll on her and she was ready for the sweet end.

"Bella? Are you all right?"

"Who won?" She took a step back from him.

"What do you mean?"

"Who won the bet?" Edward didn't speak. He took hold of Bella's elbow and led her off the dance floor. Several people watched at they left. Bella wrenched her arm from his grip as soon as they reached the tables at the edge of the room.

"Did you win the bet, Edward? That all I want to know."

"How did you know about that?"

Bella's voice raised louder causing Edward to look over his shoulder at the other guests to see who was listening.

"Did you win the bet and bring the ugliest date to the dance? Are you the new President of your fraternity? Did you win the pool of cash? They are simple questions. Yes or No?"

"Wait, Bella. It's not that simple." Edward dug his hands in his trouser pockets and hunched his shoulders forward. He didn't want to have this conversation, at all, and especially not in public, not with her.

"Congratulations, I guess. I hope it was worth it. I know money is tight right now for you and your family. Hopefully being president of your fraternity will help your job prospects. Good night, Edward."

Bella turned on her borrowed heel and left the ballroom. She had said her piece, sure that he would leave her alone now. She'd miss the charade, the pretend courting and the idea she could land a fellow like him.

The coat check girl was quick with Bella's boots and coat. Bella had almost made it to the door when Edward caught up with her.

"Stop, Bella. It's not what you think, really."

"I know exactly what this night was all about, Edward. I've known for a long time."

"Why did you come then?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I didn't want some other girl to have to feel this used."

"Please, Bella. I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are. See, I know I'm ugly. It's not a big secret or anything. My face, my body; they're not pleasant to look at, I understand. So, for me to be invited to a, what did he call it?"

Defeated, Edward told her the name of the scheme.

"A dogfight."

"Right, a dogfight; for me to be invited isn't a big deal. I don't date much, but when you asked, I wasn't surprised. Even if I hadn't known about the bet, I would have known something was up. I'm ugly, not stupid." Bella dug in her clutch for the tissues she had hidden there before she left for the dance.

"See, I work four jobs, Edward. I also babysit any chance I get. I need the money, so I work every hour I'm awake. I was never going to get the chance to go to a fancy ball with a handsome guy, I knew that. I understood what I was getting into when you asked me. And I told myself I was fine with it, that I could preserve what little dignity I have by making an effort. I got a pretty dress, I painted my face with makeup and wore a fake smile. But then I saw all those girls your brothers brought. They are all lovely ladies and beautiful in their own ways, but you boys only saw what you wanted to see. Sure, none of them are conventionally pretty, but it's not like all your frat brothers are drop-dead gorgeous like you. I thought you were different. I thought you were better than them.

It breaks my heart that you're not any better than them."

Edward stood silent, letting Bella's words hang in the air. A group from the party had gathered in the door of the ballroom to watch and listen.

"You made it so much worse by being a nice guy. I doubt your brothers put as much effort into finding their dates as you did. I was starting to like you. I thought you were able to see through my ugly to the person underneath, just as you were showing me the real you. Then you asked me to this cruel farce of a ball. And I knew, you weren't just like them, those moneyed, thoughtless boys who look down on everyone who's not perfect. Those uppity snobs who come to my uncle's shop and get their clothes made to order. No, you were worse.

So, I hope you did win the contest. I hope I was ugly enough for you. And I hope you remember my face. Those jobs I work, that money I need, it's to get my scars removed and my face fixed. See, all of us ugly girls here, we can fix ourselves, not that there's anything wrong with us but confidence and trust. I'm going to change my face, erase the scars from the surface and be happy. But what about you, Edward? You and your frat brothers? How are you going to fix your ugly? Because it's more than skin deep. All of you. Your ugly goes right to your souls." Bella called to the men in the doorway.

"Goodbye." Bella waited until Edward's eyes met hers. She gave him a soft smile full of pity for the look of devastation on his face and walked out of the venue.

**Thank you for reading. Thank you to Beachcomberlc and LizziePaige for their help.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I think it's safe to say you liked Bella's speech. **_

_**Chapter 7**_

A few days later, Bella rushed her work for Father Carlisle again to be able to leave an hour early. He just waved her off when she promised to make up the time the next day. She walked the nine blocks as quickly as she could to the address she had stolen from her uncle's files.

Edward's house was grand, but looking slightly neglected. The paint around the windows was chipped and peeling and the porch could have done with a wash. The hydrangea had gone to seed with rusty-coloured flowers drooping and losing their petals. But gay piano music could be heard as Bella walked up the lawn to the steps.

Bella swayed from foot to foot, listening to the boards of the porch creak before she got up the gumption to knock. A young girl of about seven years with wide brown eyes, a kelly green dress and masses of black hair done up in tiny braids pulled back in a white bow opened the door. The girl stared at Bella before she could get ahold of herself to speak.

"Is this the Cullen residence? I'm looking for Mrs. Edward Cullen, Senior."

"Miss 'lizabeth, the door is for you." The girl called over her shoulder. She left the door open and ran off to the next room.

Bella could hear shuffling and the scrape of wood against wood. A gentle voice carried over to the door.

"Thank you, Miss Katie. Now, do the Chopin while I'm gone and we'll start the Debussy after." Quiet footsteps started before the sound of the piano took up again. The young girl was very talented for her age. The surprise of it made Bella smile to herself.

"Yes? May I help you?" Edward's mother walked to the open door and stood just inside the foyer. She was tall and slender, looking exactly like her son. The features that made his face handsome, made hers arresting. She wasn't pretty, not by the day's standard, but she held herself with a grace that commanded attention. Around her neck on a beaded chain, hung a pair of thick glasses and Mrs. Cullen carried a thin cane in one hand.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She spoke again while Bella was silent.

"I beg your pardon, Mrs. Cullen, my name is Bella Swan. Your son, Edward -."

"He took you to the fraternity dance. Yes, he told me about you. Did you have fun, dear? Was Edward a gentleman? I worry about him with all those other boys, you know; they sometimes get into trouble when they're all together. He told me he hoped to take you out again."

"Oh? Yes, Mrs. Cullen, the dance was lovely and Edward was a perfect gentleman." For Bella it wasn't an entire lie, the dance had been lovely until the end. If she had been unaware of the contest, the evening would have been a success. Bella didn't want to tattle on Edward, so she forged ahead with the reason she wanted to see Mrs. Cullen.

"I came to return your brooch and to thank you for making the corsage for me. It was very kind of you." Bella held out the pin, but Mrs. Cullen waved her off. She noticed the older woman kept her gaze just to the side of where Bella was standing. She wondered just how poor Mrs. Cullen's eyesight was.

"No, dear, you can keep it. I'm happy to pass it on. Edward goes on dates so seldom and he was very happy when you said yes, well, I was overjoyed. I would love to invite you in for tea, but I'm just in the middle of a lesson. I'm sure Edward would be delighted if you came, perhaps another day. A bright sunny day, so I can see you better. These overcast days make everything murky. Edward told me how lovely you are, I'd like to see for myself."

"He said that?"

"He did. I know he might be quick about it, but I do believe he's smitten with you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. I won't keep you."

"You will talk with Edward about coming back, won't you?"

"Of course, Mrs. Cullen. I will the next time I speak with him."

Mrs. Cullen closed the door with a smile on her face. Bella's head spun. Either she was greatly mistaken, or Edward was a very talented liar.

Bella walked to the movie theatre dazed by her conversation with Mrs. Cullen. The theatre was quiet, so Bella was able to finish early and leave with a bag of still-warm popcorn.

Edward didn't show up at the bakery when Bella was on duty. Bella surmised that now he was president, he could send someone else for their treat orders and pickup. This thought was confirmed when Bella saw his friends Jasper and Emmett, both with big bakery boxes in their hands, leaving the store. Emmett caught sight of her and elbowed Jasper, but Bella ducked back into the kitchen as fast as she could before they started laughing at her, or something like that.

Emmett and Jasper could be seen at the bakery every weekend for the next six weeks. They'd both smile if they caught Bella's eye, but made no attempt to engage her in conversation. She found the longer the time grew, the more willing she was to smile back at them, at first chastising herself for it, but later appreciating the human interaction. Although she didn't want to admit it, she missed Edward. She missed having something to look forward to in his visits. Bella wanted to hold a grudge, but found it difficult. However, she wasn't ready to forgive him either. What she really wanted was to be on her way to New York and far from here.

After Easter, Father Carlisle called Bella into his study and handed her an envelope. Inside was one hundred fifty-seven dollars.

"Your young man came in to talk with me on Epiphany. Why didn't you ever come to me for help?" Bella ducked her head and stared at her hands in her lap. Only Uncle Charlie knew why Bella worked so hard and saved so much. The old minister smiled at the poor, shy girl.

"I know you're not a member of the congregation, but you have been such a help to me, keeping my house and preparing my meals. If I had known sooner that you needed money and support for your operations, I would have found a way to help, child."

"I've done quite well on my own, Father. I haven't needed to rely on anyone but myself. And I don't have a young man." She raised her chin and looked him in the eye. He was glad to see pride in her eyes. She was a strong girl. She would need to be to survive in this life on her own.

"Sometimes the hardest thing to do is accept help. Your Edward meant well by telling me, even if you insist he's not yours.

However, now that I know how and why to help you, I asked my former congregation and they raised some cash for you. I hope it helps with your needs. I've spoken to a few friends and more specifically, the diocese in Queens. There is a convent school there that is willing to have you recover under their care, if you stay on for at least six months after and repay them through chores. They've lost their seamstress and sewing teacher. Mother Superior has two teaching novices to lead the classes, but they're not overly proficient needlewomen. You would be training them, sewing for the order and cooking on Sundays, maybe some light cleaning during the week. Mother Superior is waiting for your letter, letting her know when you plan to arrive in New York and your surgery dates."

Bella wiped away a tear and bit her lip to keep from really crying; she'd save that for later when she was alone. With Father Carlisle's help, she now had everything she needed except to write to the surgeon and arrange a date. Things were falling nicely into place for the first time in a long time. Overwhelmed, Bella thanked Father Carlisle and went home for the day. The money went in the bank and the next day as a thin letter was sent by post to the surgeon. A few weeks later the date was arranged.

**Epiphany is the sixth of January, also known as Twelfth Night.**

**I am aware that box braids were not a socially allowable hairstyle in the early 60s but let's just pretend, okay? In my imagination, Miss Katie is a diplomat's daughter and Miss Elizabeth didn't give a tiny rat's ass about the shade of her student's skin as long as they practiced their music.**

** Thank you for reading. Thank you to Beachcomberlc and LizziePaige for their tireless, generous help.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Giving notice to all her employers was an easy thing to do. The eight-week interim period went by quickly. There were plenty of students available to fill her jobs at the theatre, the bakery and with Father Carlisle. Bella found herself smiling more and people around her took notice. She started to realize how closed off she had been to the world, shielding others from having to look at her marred skin and unshapely form. Some people still stared cruelly, but there were others that didn't, others that smiled back at her without pity or laughter.

The theatre and Father Carlisle's housekeeping were the first jobs of Bella's to be filled. Bella was able to work more with Miss Esme and Alice on a rash of summer dresses they had been commissioned. There seemed to be an excess of fancy dresses needed for graduations and proms this year. Uncle Charlie had her working extra as well. There seemed to be no shortage of clothes that needed repair.

Bella was surprised to find Jasper on the pedestal waiting to be hemmed two weeks before she was to leave. Emmett was sitting in one of the four waiting chairs, his legs dangling over the arm of the fourth. Beside him was an older-looking version of Jasper and a gentleman who could only be the other boys' father. The trio had the same build, same eyes and similar waved hair. Bella slid into position and started to chalk. The men were discussing a graduation, Bella guessed Jasper's elder brother's. She let their conversation wash over her, ignoring the words as best she could. Jasper's father took the pedestal after, and Bella began the process all over again.

Once the father was set, he called his elder son to stand for Bella, calling him Peter and actually thanking Bella for her work. Bella began to pay attention to the conversation.

"So, little brother, what else are you and your friends going to change about the frat? The guys had been doing that New Year's Eve party for thirty years and now you've banned it. What's next? Letting girls in?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Nah, we're not going to let girls in, but we are going to try to get the brothers to be more respectful of them. Times are changing and we need to change with them. It was really nice of your girlfriend to go with me dressed up like that. I had a hard time not laughing at that eyebrow she wore or those false teeth. Emmett really helped sway the guys to vote for her."

"Well, your mother and I are proud you were named president, although I do wish you'd won under different circumstances. Whatever gave you the idea?"

"It was actually my friend, Edward. He refused to join the contest and wouldn't tell us why. At first, we thought it was because of the money. Fifty dollars is a lot for some people."

"Fifty dollars is a lot for all people, son. Take it from the man who pays your bills."

"Yes, Daddy, I understand, which is why I gave all the money in the pool back to the guys. Told them to put it to good use, too. No, it wasn't until after Parents' Day that I understood why Edward refused to join in. See, his mother is what Mama would call a handsome woman. Not pretty or beautiful, but handsome. Her son looks just like her, to which, I mean if you put Edward in a dress you'd get his mother. She might be a little softer, but not by much. She's also damn near blind. Edward knew that someone like his mother could well have been the target of a contest like we had and it would've broken her heart if she found out. Anyway, Edward never goes for the obvious beauties on campus. They all flock around him, but he knows most of them are only skin deep."

Emmett chimed in from the chairs to the side of the pedestal.

"Some of the other guys were really mad at him for not joining in, but he stood his ground. He wasn't even going to go to the dance, but he changed his mind when we told him what we were going to do."

Bella finished pinning and sat back on her heels for a moment before getting up to leave the room. She stood in front of her sewing table for a long time, just thinking, until she was interrupted by Uncle Charlie. He hung the three pairs of trousers beside her table and patted her on the shoulder.

"Once you finish these three, you're fired. You've been working yourself too hard and you need to take a break. So, I'm letting you go with pay, a week early. Your Aunt Renee sent over a basket of food and a handful of those Agatha Christie books she reads. You have a long trip and a big recovery soon and your aunt and I can't be there for you. You need to let us take care of you for now."

Bella fell into his arms and cried against his chest. She was tired and desperately in need of the love he offered.

She spent part the week before she left for New York packing her clothes, reading and visiting. Miss Esme, Alice and Rosalie invited her to a tea; they gave her a going-away gift of a couple of dresses and a directive to keep them informed of the latest fashion trends out of New York. Rosalie pulled her aside afterwards to tell her she had been asked out on a date by Emmett. Rosalie wanted Bella's opinion of him as a potential suitor. Bella was happy to give her a good impression of the young man.

Uncle Charlie called her in to work two nights before she was to leave, asking her to mind the store for him. He had some meeting at the bank and a late pick-up. None of the tailors could stay after hours to help and Uncle Charlie was desperate. Bella didn't mind, she was growing bored of not working. She'd packed damn near everything she could. A new apprentice was taking over her room above the store, so Bella was leaving the dishes, linens and what little furniture there was for him

Bella sat behind the counter of the shop sorting through a box of buttons when she heard the door open. She looked as far to notice a pair of heavy black boots before she slid off the stool to grab the garment bag hanging off to the side for the customer.

"I have you suit right here, sir. Mr. Swan tucked the receipt inside the jacket, but I can fetch it if you'd like to examine the charges. The total comes to forty-two dollars, even."

Bella laid the garment bag on the counter and glanced at the customer. In an effort to hide her face, Bella kept her head down and looked first at the knees of the customer, then the waist, noting the dull green uniform of a soldier.

"Could you add the amount to my father's tab? It's under Cullen, Edward Sr."

Drawing in a sharp breath, Bella let her eyes trail up to the soldier's face. It was her Edward, his hair shorn and his face looking tired.

"Bella," was all he said with a bit of mirth in his voice.

**Thank you for reading. Thank you to Beachcomberlc and LizziePaige for their help and kindness.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**So, here we have the last chapter. This story is dedicated to my friend, Ipsita, for her birthday.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

She could only stare at him, her hand floating up to cover her open mouth. He looked older, more poised and sure of himself. He wasn't a boy anymore. In the months since New Year's he had grown into a proper man.

"It's taken me far too long to get the courage to talk to you. I heard around town that you were leaving. I couldn't let you go without apologizing for the ball."

"No." Bella's tone was harsh. Her hand clenched into a fist, still covering her mouth.

Edward took a step back as if he had been struck.

"I'll go, then."

"I meant no, you don't have to apologize. I have to apologize to you. I thought you were using me to win the bet. I should have told you I knew about it and refused to go. I assumed the worst about you from the beginning." Bella lowered her hand and pressed it to her chest. She was sure he could see her heart thumping from across the room.

"If you knew about the bet, you were right to assume. I shouldn't have asked you to go, not with that contest going on, but I wanted to ring in the new year with you. I didn't think about the bet and how it would affect you." Edward took a step closer.

"I jumped to conclusions. But it never made sense for someone like you to be interested in someone like me."

"Bella, I knew you were scared of me from the beginning. When I walked you home after those guys knocked you down, I knew you were different from other girls. You were stronger because you had to be. I appreciated that. My mother tried all her life to instill in me to get to know the person, not the outward trappings. I tried to show you I wasn't that kind of guy, that I wasn't concerned with how you looked on the outside. But you wouldn't accept that. I really asked you to the dance just to dance with you."

Bella listened carefully, slowly walking out from behind the counter.

"Why didn't you say something after the dance or while I was yelling at you? It's been months, Edward."

"I didn't know what to say. I went to Father Carlisle and talked with him. But then I got drafted and my world turned upside down. My mother fought with me and my father; she wanted me to defer, but Father encouraged the Army as career training. I can go back to school after my tour and finish up my last two years. After a lot of thought and deliberation, I decided to go. There was a lot to do before I left for basic training and then the training itself. I got back the day before yesterday and they're sending me to Cuba tomorrow afternoon."

"Is it safe? There's no fighting there, is there?"

"No, there's no fighting right now. They discovered during Basic that I can type quickly, so they gave me an extra couple of weeks training in shorthand and clerical skills. I'm going as a secretary, an assistant to a lieutenant-colonel or some other bigwig. I promise to be safe."

"Thank you."

They unconsciously moved toward the other, painfully slowly, drawn together until they were just a foot apart.

"I came here to see if you'd forgive me and maybe write to me from time to time?"

"I'd like that. I'm leaving for New York in a couple of days; it would be nice to get letters from friends while there." She reached out to touch his arm, but stopped just before touching him. Her heart ached, unsure if her touch would even be welcome.

"I haven't been a very good friend to you, Bella. I don't know if I can be."

"We can start fresh. We're both changing." Edward closed the distance between them and cupped her smooth cheek in his hand. His touch was cold from being outside, but it warmed the skin of Bella's face like she had been burned.

"I want to be more than your friend. I want to leave knowing you're my girl."

Bella took a step back, leaving Edward with his hand raised as she stared at him.

"You can't want me like that. People like you can't want me that way. Not until my face is fixed, not until I'm no longer ugly. Don't tease me. I can't handle it." Bella rushed around the corner and picked up the garment bag. She thrust it into Edward's chest and pushed him out the door. Reaching behind the door, she flipped the lights off and walked out of the shop herself. She paused outside the shop door, tears blinding her, listening for the lock to engage as she turned the key before running up the stairs to her room. Edward was on her heels. She tried to shut her apartment door in his face, but he wedged his boot inside, stopping her.

"I can want you like that and there's nothing you can say to stop it. People like me can like you, love you even. People who were skinny boys, with big clumsy feet and greasy hair until two years ago. People who were painfully shy in high school and a head shorter than the other boys. People like me whose ears were bigger than everyone's in the class. We all have our flaws and feel unworthy. It doesn't matter to me, Bella. There were moments before the dance when I was courting you, brief and pure, when you'd let your guard down and be the Bella I saw inside. The Bella who wasn't scarred or scared. I fell in love with that Bella."

"I'm scared now."

Edward pulled her into his arms and laid his cheek on the top of her head.

"I'm scared, too."

Bella swallowed some of her fear and wrapped her arms around his waist. They stood together for a long time.

Edward pressed a kiss to her hair and sighed.

"I should go home. It's getting late."

"I understand." Bella broke their embrace and stepped back. Her apartment door was still open. At the moment, it looked like a great gaping sideways mouth waiting to swallow Edward whole. Bella shuddered. If he left, she may never see him again and she wasn't ready for that.

"I don't want to go," Edward sighed.

"I don't want you to go."

Edward lent down and kissed her gently, at first just brushing his lips against hers, then harder and with purpose. He kissed half her fears away and a few of his own went with them. Reluctantly, he pulled back.

"I should go."

"Do you really have to?" Bella's voice was just above a whisper as the question escaped her brain. Now that it was out there, floating on the air, she began to feel more bold and sure.

"No, but I should. Why? Would you let me stay the night?" he asked with a laugh in his voice.

"I would if you'd hold me all night. Just hold me?" Bella's teeth bit down hard on her lip, she'd never been so brazen before, but she wanted the comfort she'd find in his embrace.

Edward nodded slowly.

He stood still and watched as Bella closed and locked the door. She moved around the room, fussing about the cleanliness and size. There were boxes piled in one corner and a glass, bowl and fork waiting to be washed. Bella pulled a curtain that hid the small kitchenette from view. Showing Edward to her bed, she grabbed her nightgown and excused herself to the tiny bathroom. She promised herself that all this was real if Edward was still in her room when she left the bathroom. It took her much longer to ready herself than usual; her hands shook and her fingers struggled with buttons and zippers.

Her nightgown was the single most modest piece of clothing she owned. It had a high collared neck and the hem brushed the tops of her toes. It was a heavy cotton with lace trim and small pearl buttons from the neck to her breastbone. Bella stared at her reflection as she brushed her hair. She couldn't believe her own moxie. There was a man in her room and soon, he'd be in her bed. She had never, especially since the accident, even considered the possibility of this sort of thing happening.

Bella gathered her courage and opened the bathroom door. And there he was, in her bed much like she'd imagined. He was wearing a thin white undershirt with the covers pulled up to his ribs. Bella felt her face flush and dropped her gaze to the floor.

Edward pulled back the covers and motioned her to join him. Still not able to look him in the eye, Bella slid under the blankets and lay on her back, every muscle in her body tensed.

With smooth grace, he slid his arm under her neck and leaning over her, kissed her good cheek.

"Goodnight, Bella."

Bella drew in a breath and held it for a second. She let it out slowly and felt her entire body relax. She wriggled until she was lying on her side with her hand tucked under her chin. For several long moments, she and Edward just looked at each other. With no conscious thought, their lips sought the other out and they kissed. Bella freed one of her hands and stroked his face, letting her fingers draw through the sharp stubble on his jaw.

Growing bolder, Bella allowed Edward's tongue in her mouth, letting it explore hers gently. It was an odd sensation, but quite welcome. Bella felt her body heat and respond to his attentions. She just about leapt out of her skin when his hand trailed up from her waist to the side of her breast.

A twinge of pain shot through Bella's leg from lying on her side for too long. She rolled onto her back and was very happy when Edward rolled with her, one of his legs pressed in between hers. He took his time, kissing her face and neck. In the blink of an eye, half the buttons of her nightgown were undone and the fabric laid open.

Bella started, wanting to pull the cloth back together. She looked at Edward in fear, but he looked back as her with adoration, calming her fears. He made no move to touch her, but softly pressed a kiss to the centre of her chest. He slipped two of the buttons back into their holes and kissed Bella's chin.

Their kissing slowed as they grew more tired. Edward fell asleep first, his arms around Bella and her head on his chest. She listened for a long time to the sound of his heart and his breath. The last thing she thought of before she slept was how much she hoped what was happening between them was real. She promised herself that if he was still in her bed in the morning that she'd know it was real. And he was there.

Edward shipped out the next day, the address to the convent in Queens clutched in his hand.

Only Uncle Charlie and his wife accompanied Bella to the bus depot later that week. They tearily said their goodbyes, promising to write and call if needs be. All too soon, Bella was watching as her old life got smaller and smaller through the bus window. Her new life loomed wide open ahead in the distance, full of adventure and promise. And somehow, she knew Edward would be there.

**Thank you for reading. Many thanks to Beachcomberlc for her fabulous beta skills and to LizziePaige for capturing the essence of the story in a perfect banner.**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Two years, four months later._

The bell over the shop door jingled as it opened. A soft voice called from the back room, "I'll be right there".

Bella tucked the fabric she had been working around the back of her machine and stood. It was Bella's only night to work; they all took turns. There were few customers and it was quiet, she could get a lot of work done on her own. Bella found herself enjoying working the counter and help customers, something she had never considered before. Now, she was quite successful as a saleslady as well as a seamstress.

Holding open the curtain, Bella walked around the corner to the desk, brushing loose threads and dust from her skirt. There, in the middle of the room, surrounded by frilly dresses and lacy undergarments was Edward, still in his uniform and looking uncomfortable. His skin was a golden brown from years of strong sunshine and his shoulders broader from hard work. All hints of boyishness were gone, leaving him a beautiful, elegant man instead. Bella stumbled to a stop and stared at him.

"Holy shit." His hands flew to his mouth on his exclamation. "I'm sorry, I haven't been in polite company for a long time. But Bella, you look wonderful."

Bella flew at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him for dear life. Edward's cap fell to the floor as he picked her up and took a few steps back. Bella held on to him as if her life depended on it. All the letters and cards in the world could not replace the feeling of being in his arms. There had been shades of doubt, little nagging fears that maybe he wasn't entirely sincere in his letters. Feelings that he was not as in love with her as he said, that their romance was one of circumstance and opportunity; not lasting or real. She promised herself if she saw him again she'd know his affection was true by the look on his face.

Slowly, he lowered her feet to the ground and held her at arm's length to get a good look at her. Edward looked at her now the way he had the morning they said goodbye, with adoration. Her nose was no longer bent and mangled, her lip didn't sag, no jagged scar marred her cheek. Bella stood a bit taller than before with her injured leg straightened and the heavy weight of her chest reduced to fit her frame. Her back was no longer bowed with embarrassment, she didn't feel the need to hide herself from the world. For all the differences and changes, she was still the girl he had left behind, he could see that clearly in her eyes.

Edward ran his thumb down the now faint pink scar on her cheek and drank in the sight of her.

"Still my Bella," he murmured before lowering his head to kiss her.

Their love was still real months later when Edward stopped in the middle of the street, got down on bended knee and presented Bella with a simple diamond ring and a very important question. It was real enough for all to see at their wedding sixteen months hence with Father Carlisle officiating. Uncle Charlie gave the bride away, with Rosalie and Alice at her side. Miss Esme created a perfect, elegant cream coloured gown that fit Bella like a glove. Jasper and Emmett stood with Edward as his mother cried in the front pew of their family's church. Both bride and groom were radiant with happiness.

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this short story. Thank you to Beachcomberlc who made it infinitely better. Thank you to LizziePaige who turned a few words into a goregous picture. Thank you to Ipsita for being her, just her.**


End file.
